Who You Are Without Me
by xDepressiveChickx
Summary: Set after Clay gets fired by Nathan, and Quinn leaves Haley and Nathan's. One-shot. There aren't enough Clay/Quinn stories so, I thought I'd get my fix through my own story. Hope you enjoy! Read&Review please.


**A/N: Set after Nathan firing Clay and Quinn moving out of Haley's after having a fight. This is my first Clay/Quinn story technically. This is a one-shot that I've had in my mind since that episode. Clinn is my new Leyton since they're gone. :[ I know I have a story that I haven't updated in a few months now, but I'm a bit stuck on that one. I figured if I created something different, my creative juices would start flowing again. :) I hope you all like it! Reviews are what makes me continue writing. 3**

**

* * *

  
**

It was around two in the morning and Quinn stood on the beach, the thoughts of the last twenty four hours fresh in her head. She couldn't believe that she had had a fight with her sister, that Clay had lost his job and his friends. It just seemed unreal; like they were in some alternate universe of some sort. Biting her lip, the brunette wandered along the shore line, being careful not to let the water touch her bare feet. She still had her fear of the ocean, but it wasn't as bad as when she and Haley were younger.

Not really knowing what to do with herself, Quinn just kept walking along the water edge until she reached the rocks. Since she wasn't exactly the perfect climber, and she had a big tendency to fall or trip over things, or nothing at all, she wasn't surprised when she felt her balance suddenly seem off. Before she knew it, her bottom hit solid rock and her feet came out from underneath her. _Hmpf, _was the sound that escaped her mouth as she fell onto the rock which looked more like a huge boulder. After a few seconds, the pain in her back and butt had dissipated and she let out a small breath.

"And I thought Haley was a klutz." Quinn turned her head at the male voice, seeing Clay standing on the other side of the rocks. She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm not a complete klutz. It's just sometimes. Besides, I'm exhausted. And it's like two in the morning." The girl replied, watching as he made his way towards her. Quinn could feel her heart beginning to race inside her chest. She was in love with Clay, that she was sure of. Her body felt warm whenever he was near her, and her heart felt like it was going to race out of her chest. Quinn always felt clear want and need when it came to him.

Clay stood just a few centimeters away from her, his hands slowly moving to wrap around her waist. "Well, I'll just have to protect you now, won't I?" He smiled and went to sit down, bringing her into his lap in the process. It had been a long time since Clay had been intimate with anyone. Since Sarah's sudden death, he had closed himself off and just focused on his work. He hadn't wanted to be with anyone else but her. And then he met Quinn; the girl who had helped him to open up and let someone in. Clay was falling for her , and that scared him.

The brunette leaned back against his chest and let out a small sigh. "I moved out of Nathan and Haley's. Haley and I had a fight and it ended bad. Now I'm staying at a hotel." She said softly, turning a little in his arms so that she could look at him. Clay furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't have to stay in a hotel. You can come stay with me. Granted it's probably not better than a hotel that has no hot water for a shower, but it's pretty decent." Clay teased, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She blushed slightly and bit her lip.

"I don't know, Clay..." The truth was, Quinn was nervous. She wasn't scared of him, of course. But, after getting out of the relationship with David, she just wasn't really sure. Clay made her nervous, and not in a bad way. He made her heart beat faster than it ever had before, her stomach to do flips, and her brain to feel like a blob of jell-o. The brunette was falling for him faster than she thought was possible, and after seeing what happened with David - changing into a stranger, she was worried that it might happen again. Although, Clay was nothing like David. He was kinder, more outgoing, and well, just different. Biting her lip and thinking for another moment, Quinn let a small smile appear onto her face and she nodded her head. "I really don't like staying at that gross hotel." She scrunched up her nose which made him laugh softly.

"Well, now you don't have to. C'mon," Clay slid out from behind her and stood up, holding his hands out for her so that she wouldn't fall again. He couldn't stand it if she fell and got hurt. Quinn stood up with his help and followed him as they silently walked to his house which was only a few minute walk away. Clay reached and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze as they walked.

After a few minutes they reached Clay's beach house. He opened the door and let her walk in before him, and then tagged along. Quinn walked over to the couch and sat down, curling her legs underneath her. She was tired. It had been a long day or so, and she felt like she could sleep forever. Clay came and sat down next to her, and then she leaned to the side, laying her head on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared, Clay.." She whispered, tiredly. Clay bit his lip and looked down for a moment.

"About what?" Clay asked softly, wondering what it was.

"Of getting hurt again.." Quinn let out a small breath. "David changed and he wasn't the person I loved. I don't want that to happen to us. I can't let it happen. So if there's even just a slight chance that it might, please, just tell me now, so I can be prepared for it. So I won't get my heart broken again, because I don't think I can live through it again." Her eyes began to water and she wiped them with one of her hands.

Clay shook his head. "It's never going to happen. Never. Okay? I love you, Quinn. And I will never hurt you, or leave. You're stuck with me forever." He smiled, which made her smile. She turned her head, their lips close to touching.

"I love you too, Clay Dawson." Quinn whispered before pressing her lips to his softly. And that's how they spent the rest of their night; In each others arms, repeating to each other how much they cared, how much they loved each other. And those moments made them both forget about all of the bad things they had been through. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**Okay. So, do you like it? Yes, no? Maybe so? Let me know! :] I love reviews. But please, if you have any suggestions or such, message me? I don't really like getting a bunch of suggestions/issues that you've had with it. Thank you so much. And press the button and review!**


End file.
